Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the playing of music based on the preferences of nearby users.
Related Art
Listening to music out loud can be a social activity that involves friends, family, strangers, co-workers, and the like. For example, in a household, people may play music out loud at parties and other social gatherings. In another example, at a shopping mall, music may be played in public areas.
Jukeboxes having several songs available for selection and play are generally well known in the art. As with game amusement devices, jukeboxes typically operate upon input of currency and are installed in locations such as bars, restaurants, airports, shopping malls, video arcades, casinos or the like. Upon receipt of currency, a user is prompted to select one or more songs for play, typically over a public speaker system installed in the location of the jukebox. As such, the jukebox plays the song selected by a single user, rather than the song preferred by the majority of the users in the vicinity of the jukebox. Typical jukeboxes have little means of accommodating the tastes and preferences of several users.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that improve the music experience of users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.